Father Anderson Alt Ending Contains Epic Battle
by Roy The Mage Of Flaming Light
Summary: This story will be an alternate ending to hellsing based off. "What if Alexander Anderson had'nt used the nail?" This has been done before but it sadly did not contain much gore or epic battles. I Do not own hellsing. Its characters. Or anything to do with it. This is purely fan made. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Anderson's Glory

Father Alexander Anderson's Glory.

I was sad to see that no matter where I looked. I couldn't actually find a story with any good fights that involved one of my favorite characters of all time. Father Alexander Anderson. Paladin, warrior, Ruthless maniac, Priest who takes in orphans.

A Warning. Well more of a blessing. There will be no disgusting material throughout any of these chapters. Epic battles however will take place.

The story goes like this. We shall assume that Anderson doesn't use the nail. What happens? Will he die anyway? Will he win? What happens in either case? Well I hope to answer at least half of these questions.

"If I can become that by plunging this thing into my heart. Then I shall do so." Spoke Father Alexander Anderson.

He let a roar as he prepared to plunge the nail into his heart. Until he saw a look upon the vampire Alucard's face. It was pity! Yes deep into his emotions there was a glimmer of pity. There was also Rage, Worry, Grief, But not fear? He would kill this vampire. This unholy abomination of Satan. But not with that look on his face.

His arm came crashing down. Straight into the ground. There it lay Elena's nail. Embedded within the floor.

"Fine vampire. We'll have it your way. I will kill you have no doubt. But before I do I will see in your face the same look you saw in the face of all those you have murdered!"

Anderson shifted his weight so his injured arm swung in the direction of a bayonet and grabbed it. His other arm grabbed his other bayonet. Immediately he ran straight or the direction of Alucard.

"He saw the mad priests hand go down. His face become enraged. Yet disappointed as well. So long had he waited and waited and waited. Waited. For Nothing! It was all over. His beloved sworn enemy dooming himself to failure before his eyes. No. What was this. The nail plunged into the earth. Anderson spoke.

"Ahahaha!" Laughed Alucard. As he jumped out of the way of Anderson's bayonet. He brought up his own weapons and fired.

His bullets flew through the air shattering four bayonet's surrounded in a holy light. Yet there was Anderson Right behind them. "Yes Yes Yes! Ahahaha! Come my enemy. Let us continue this fight straight into the pits of hell!" Yelled Alucard his face alight with a maniacal joy.

"Gladly!" Yelled Anderson his face no longer in pain but alert and determined. Anderson screamed as he neared Alucard. His bayonets flashed in all directions. Alucard's bullets met his blades. More and more of them became shattered. Anderson fought mainly with his uninjured arm. Yet he jumped and spun and flipped whenever possible so that he could at least throw in another attack every once and a while.

Neither of them escaped without injury. Anderson was riddles by bullets. In such a way that he could barely breathe. His body was only able to stitch itself together only to find another hole inside of it. His arm only getting worse and worse.

Alucard. His fleshed ripped from the inscribed blessed blades. It burnt him. Took pieces away. Pierced him. Opened him up in so many places he was even having trouble keeping together.

Anderson got in close. He had been shot in the face. Grazed by one of the jackals bullets yet it was enough to tare away his entire cheek. Along with some of his teeth His glasses had been hopelessly shattered just like his bayonets…His bayonets.

Anderson jumped over Alucard flipping so that his bad arm spun around and sliced through Alucard's ear. Anderson kicked off the wall he was next to and on his way sent his other bayonet flying towards Alucard.

Alucard's ear came back on. Connecting with what seemed to be a substance straight from hell. He had not expected this. But what he did expect was Andersons next move. He shot and shattered Anderson's bayonet. With time to spare even Yet Anderson threw another bayonet. What was he doing? His beloved enemy couldn't have simply run out courage to face him. Or even the strength to fight him. Was it that he simply could think of nothing else?

Alucard was wrong. And ecstatic about it. Anderson's lone bayonet shot through the air with the same force as a rocket. Yet this time it picked up the shards of his broken bayonets.

As it passed the shards the came with it as if drawn by a net. They were pulled with the same force as the bayonet. Yet they spread out as well.

Alucard narrowly avoided becoming a slice of Swiss cheese by jumping as high as he could. He could not escape injury however. His legs were riddled with the small pieces. They stuck there as well. Alucard felt the burn. He could not get rid of it. There were to many shards. His wounds could not close. They continued to fester. It was bliss.

As if by some power he levitated there raining down bullets at Anderson. Anderson felt the bullets tear through his body. He knew the damage was bad. His breathing was pained. He was hungry. Well there was around three holes in his stomach (Yes that was a joke). His vision blurred wit blood. Yet he could not stop. Through it all. He could picture his lord Jesus Christ. And his trials of the cross. His pain was worse than his. He had given up so much for him. He could not fail his lord and savior. Not now. Not ever.

Anderson used some of his last remaining strength to hurl bayonet after bayonet at his enemy. With each throw he screamed an insane cry of war. Yet even though his hatred for Alucard ran deep. His demonic laugh (Anderson has a similar laugh yes. But when he does it it's not so much demonic as maniacal. And overall more holy ). His maddened smile. His joy in that of finding a powerful enemy. His ruthlessness. Yet loyalty. All reminded him of himself. Anderson laughed His insane laugh. Laced with utter joy at the prospect of pain caused to his enemy. That showed just how little he feared the pathetic and unholy beings of Satan that dare exist in God's holy world. They were unworthy to walk upon his earth. To breathe his air. (I don't know if vampires breathe. But you get the picture.)

His bayonets. All of them picked up any shards near them. They were all hurled at Alucard. He was ripped and torn. The burning only became worse. Alucard was fast but Andersons bayonets went everywhere always just behind him.

Anderson barely able to stand. Watched as Alucard was torn and pierced by his small projectiles. Watched as his flesh tried to repair itself only to be burnt away. Alucard stood before him. As more of a dark mass than a human body. Yet through this unholy miasma Anderson could see Alucard's face. His eyes wide and teeth pulled into a smile. His guns flared and Anderson Launched more bayonets. Only half of the eight bullets harmed Anderson. More flesh was taken away. His body just seemed to not be able to cope with the lack of harm it was taking.

Yet neither Anderson nor Alucard was yet dyeing. One of them was bound to drop at some time or another but not at the moment.

Anderson prepared more bayonets. He was about to throw them until he looked and saw not Alucard. But a huge Demonic dog. (Yes the black dog.) Most of Andersons shards had been blown off in the transformation. Darn.

Anderson grabbed his bad arm with hi mouth. Crossed his blades together making a familiar crucifix.

"We are they who come in his name! They whom walk through the valley of the shadow of death and rejoice! They whom have shaken hands with the angel of death as friends! They whom even in the face of hell can't stop rejoicing in a world where God exists! E nomine Patrase et fili et spiritus santi AAAAAMEN! (In the name of the Father the Son and the Holy Spirit.)

Anderson was perhaps doomed to fail at that moment. But luckily the Iscariot were not true followers of Judas.

"FATHER!" Screamed both Heinkel and Yumiko as they charged towards the unholy beast. Yumiko's sword flashed and severed a large claw that was about to tare Anderson to pieces. Heinkel's bullets shot through the air and into the face ish region of the black dog.

This did little to daunt Alucard. But he did begin to love this fight even more. His Fangs lunged for Anderson. Yumiko stepped in there way about rip through the maw of the best. Until a claw came rushing at her from the side. She avoided this narrowly and had to give up her strike in order to survive. The claw switched directions and suddenly went for Anderson. It crashed upon the place he stood ripping even into the ground below. Anderson was dead. He could not have survived. Heinkel having done massive damage with his (yes his Heinkel is a male no matter what you say.) bullets now lay on the floor. Having been swatted away as if a fly. Yumiko was half on the ground and half leaned up against the building she had been thrown against.

Alucard laughed. Demonic. Mocking. He was disappointed his enemies couldn't defeat him. He truly wished to have kept things going for a bit longer. But victory was still sweet.

Or at least it was until he felt a large blade followed by many smaller blades plunge into him from above. Then more blades, and more blades and more blades. They kept coming. Alucard couldn't move. There was a storm of them. He was literally dissolving. His body melting into a liquid ash. Through all of this he heard.

"We are the Iscariot. The legion of Jude Iscariot. We shall shatter you disgusting dreams without exception. "

Coming from a familiar voice. Alucard looked above him. There on top of a tall pile of rubble stood Alexander Anderson. He jumped down. Landing on the floor heavily yet breaking no bones. (Or even if he did he regenerates so get over it.)

Alucard emerged from the massive pile of blackness laughing hysterically as ever.

(Luke Valentine died yes. I just didn't put him in here because I assume that he was ripped to shreds by the holy blades of Alexander Anderson.)

"Well Done Iscariot!" Unfortunately for the Iscariot Alucard had loyal help as well. After shouting the word "Master!" Seras Victoria came crashing into the battle field and instantly went after the now standing and closest people. Heinkel and Yumiko. Her strange miasma like arm lashed out at them both.

Heinkel back flipped out of the way and rained down bullets upon his new enemy. Yumiko ducked under the arm and sliced through it three ways before she reached Seras. Whom dodged both the bullets and her sword. She dashed right. Then left then came behind Yumiko. She kicked her in the back using both legs and sent her flying. Yumiko survived. But barely. She plunged her sword into the ground before she be smashed against another building. The katana ripped through at least three feet of ground before she stopped.

Heinkel dodged both a strike from her arm and a kick. He dashed this way and that. Jumped and narrowly avoided death. He rained down bullet after bullet. Most of them missed yet a few of them hit their mark. They hissed as they plunged into the flesh of Seras Victoria. Then just as perhaps Heinkel may have won. Seras used her arm as a shield which absorbed all of the bullets Heinkel shot at her. She came speeding towards him. He would have died had he not jumped out of the way of his enemy. He thought that as soon as she passed him he was safe for the moment. He was wrong.

Seras stopped mid run just as Heinkel avoided her attack. Which caused the street to crumble beneath her feet. She plunged upward through the air and smashed in Heinkel. He was sent higher into the air. Then Seras did a back flip with her leg extended smashing it into Heinkel. He flew towards the ground at deadly speeds. Once again (Man this is starting to sound over used.) Heinkel narrowly avoided death.

Yumiko speed towards the fight and just as her brother was about to crash into the ground she caught him in mid air Then as they landed ten feet from Heinkel's almost grave. They saw Seras dive into the earth like a rocket and crush the ground exactly where Heinkel's body was about to land. There they stood facing each other. Heinkel leaned against a near piece of rubble. He wasn't going to be able to walk for perhaps a couple of days. But he still had two loaded pistols pointed at Seras. Yumiko stood her sword drawn. Staring at her enemy.

Seras Victoria stared back. They were about to clash once again until they noticed something. Where had Anderson and Alucard gone?

Anderson and Alucard were about to engage in battle. Anderson's bayonets were ready to be launched and Alucard's pistol about to flare. Until they were separated by a cord like substance. It flashed through the air almost quicker than they could see. It lashed at both of them slicing them and entangling both their two hands. Alucard looked perhaps somewhat in surprise at a man dressed in black standing many feet away from them.

"Walter." Mumbled Alucard.

Walter C. Dornez looked over at Alexander Anderson.

"So you think you can just take away my kill from me. Oh mighty Iscariot. Well if you think your worthy to kill him. Then you'll have to beat me." His other hand flashed upwards and sent wire after wire at Father Alexander Anderson.

Anderson smiled. He jumped backwards tarring through his own hand intentionally yes but also escaping certain doom.

"Ahahaha! Ye seriously think that a pathetic vampire sooch as yerself a mere one day old babe! Can kill me? Aahahahaha!

As Anderson's spoke eight bayonets shot into his hands. He threw them four at a time at Walter. Walters strings broke these into shards. Of course Anderson would have used these shards against him as he had Alucard. But alas it was not to be. Walter used his string to entangle the shards of Anderson's bayonets. He launched both of these now very deadly strings at both Anderson and Alucard.

Alucard's bullets did little and he was torn to pieces. Anderson's bayonets did little and he was torn to pieces. (They were not in actual pieces as they avoided the strings but they were cut up pretty badly.)

Neither Anderson nor Alucard could get near Walter. His strings were everywhere. Though strangely enough the longer they kept at this battle the weaker and weaker Walter became even though he suffered no damage.

Yet this mattered little. Both Anderson and Alucard were weaker than they had been since (well Anderson had never been this weak and Alucard had only been this weak a little before he was defeated by Van Hellsing.)

Walter spoke in response to Anderson's statement "Careful Father. We wouldn't want to commit any sins of pride now would we?"

Anderson looked at Alucard. Alucard looked at Anderson.

Alucard spoke smiling. "Walter I don't give a (Swearing is a sin but feel free to put in any word you want here.) Why you did this. Neither do I care that you wish to kill me. For now. My precious master. And my Precious servant are both mine. It's your loss.

"Master. Sir Integra Hellsing. My master. Give me your orders. You know what your doing. You have always known. I will load the magazine. I will put the bullet in the chamber. I will even pull the trigger. But it is you. You who has and always will kill them. What are your orders?

Integra had observed both of the fights. She had chosen to however pay very close attention to the fight with Alucard and Anderson. She only seemed to have changed when Walter appeared. She would have said something to him but there wasn't enough time. The fighting began immediately.

Then she heard Alucard. She looked at Walter. She did not say why. Or how could you. She simply said. "Goodbye."

My servant. Destroy all in your way! Seek them out and kill them! Allow them not a moments rest until you have spilled their blood!"

"Perfect, Perfect, Perfect! Ahhahahahah! Yes my master!" Alucard shouted out.

"Zese is it! Ze moment Ve half bean waiting for!" Yelled the major with utter joy.

"Indeed sir.!" yelled out the Dock with just as much joy.

"Go now." The major said to a man dressed in a trench coat next to him.

The man nodded his head and jumped off of the blimp.

Seras Victoria, Yumiko, And Heinkel. All raced towards the battle with Anderson and Alucard. (well Heinkel while suffering much pain and coughing up much blood was being dragged by Yumi.)

When they saw Walter. It did not affect Yumi and Heinkel that much. Yet Seras was devastated. She stopped suddenly. Just staring at the battle in horror. Which gave Heinkel and Yumi time to catch up with her. They stopped too. But that was because a man with a trench coat stood before them. He pulled out a pistol and launched his bullets at both the Vampire and the two Iscariots. Yumiko dropped Heinkel an avoided the bullets. Heinkel just wasn't in the way of them. Unfortunately he passed out from pain as he hit the ground. Seras took the bullets full force and launched herself at the other vampire. The bullets slowed her and hurt. That was all. She crashed into him and began to pummel him with her fists her feet and her strange armish thing.

Yumiko joined in the battle avoiding yet another round of bullets and sliced clear through the side of the vampire. This little did anyone suspect it. Was not a good move. The vampire took the head of Seras Victoria and threw it into a building. Then With his other hand he grabbed hold of Yumiko's katana. This stopped her movement as she had an iron grip on her sword. He threw her into the same spot as Seras. Her life and limbs were spared as she smacked into Seras thus saving her from the concrete of the building. But unfortunately as they were both about to rise and attack the vampire. He shot something at them. A net. Perhaps no problem for a vampire. Yet inside the cords of this net were strands of silver. They were stuck.

Then he reached into his coat and pulled out his original gun. He unloaded it. Then pulled out another cartridge from his pocket and loaded that. (Yes they are silver bullets.)

He was about pour bullet after bullet into the two bodies before him until He felt a burning force plant itself into his head. Then another and another and another. Until his face was little more than bloody pulp. Spilt all over the floor. As his body fell to the side it revealed to the two trapped within it. Heinkel. His head leaned against a rock. His arms extended out holding two pistols. Heinkel needed to get to his sister. She was trapped able to be killed so easily. He tried to stand. He coughed more blood. He tried again. He coughed more blood. So he put his pistols into their holsters and began to crawl his way towards Yumiko.

"No Heinkel! Your going to kill yourself!" Yelled Yumi.

"So be it." Responded Heinkel in a very pained voice. He probably would have killed himself to. He was coughing up blood. Much of it. And only making his broken bones worse.

Then however finally help came. Three other Iscariot members came up to Heinkel. One of them stopped him and gently flipped him onto his back and began to patch his ribs. The other two went to work on the net. They pulled out small knives to help with getting out both Yumi and Seras who was now almost unconscious from pain.

They dragged both of them out of the net. Seras got up. The two Iscariots pulled out their weapons. One of them had a shotgun. While the other wielded a pistol. They pointed them at Seras. The one with a shotgun felt it snap in half. The one with the pistol felt it be dragged away by some form of a force after hearing a loud bang.

There stood. Integra Hellsing. Sword and pistol in hand. "I think we can make a truce for the moment. Don't you agree?"

She said as she placed her gun on the temple of the nearest Iscariot member. And her sword on the neck of the other one.

Meanwhile. Alexander Anderson and Alucard had formed an unspoken. Unwary, even unknown. Truce. Walter lashed out at both Anderson and Alucard. His strings cut through them both like butter. Yet he could never manage to completely catch either of them. They used their missiles and they tried to engage him in close quarter combat but were never able to.

At least not alone. Anderson and Alucard took a brief second to glance at each other. Then they sprung into action. Anderson threw his bayonet's One of them sailed straight up into the air. It brought with it all of the shards of his bayonets and strings connected to it.

Walters's eyes grew wide. For only the third time in his life. He had no control over his weapons. It did not matter however too much. He still had his other hand. He launched it towards Alucard who dove for him the first chance he got. Alucard took only a few hits before he reached Walter. Then just as Walter was about to sever Alucard in half with his strings Anderson's second bayonet landed a blow on him. It tore through his side. As well as distracting him from Alucard who took this chance to punch him and send him away flying. He smashed into a building nearby.

He got up quickly but not quick enough. Anderson's bayonets hit him. Alucard's bullets also hit him. His body could not sustain that amount of punishment. He came to his knees. His vision blurred. "No…I c-can't die. Not yet." Muttered Walter as he tried to get up. He failed. And lay face down in the dirt.

Anderson stood. Barely but still he stood. He looked over at Alucard.

Alucard stood. Barely but still he stood. He looked over at Anderson.

They Rushed towards each other screaming - Anderson: ALUCARD! - Alucard: ANDERSON!

They met each other half way. Anderson's bayonets swung around and sliced through Alucard's flesh ripping open his chest.

Alucard's guns flared drilling bullets into Anderson. They both fell. To the floor.

Then they both got up once again. Toe and toe they fought. Anderson slicing here and hacking there only to be met with Alucard's bullets.

Both of them had lost their insane strength and speed. They barely survived in this world by a thread. Yet neither could win. And neither could stop. The fighting carried them towards where there friends lie.

They in fact got so close that they moved out of the way of this epic battle. Anderson threw an upper cut. Alucard avoided only to find that Anderson had thrown his bad arm with a bayonet in it at his stomach. The bayonet pierced him.

Yet Anderson's moment of victory was short lived as . Alucard unloaded his bullets into him. Anderson could not have survived if he had been hit by the jackal's bullets. So he was forced to dive out of the way and take the full force of Alucard's other gun.

Anderson's face spewed blood. Yet He threw another bayonet at Alucard. One he could not dodge. This hit him in the face as well. They both reeled backwards and fell to the floor. Anderson thought to himself. This vampire must die. He will never be able to be killed again. This is the closest he has ever come to death. Anderson got up once more. Along with Alucard.

"HAHAHA! Glorious Judas Priest! Come sink you blade into this heart! Remove my head!

I Will tell you once more. THERE IS NO NEED TO ASK! Anderson lunged for Alucard. His bayonets blocked the bullets from his enemies guns. Then in mid air he snatched a shard from one of his blades. He plunged in into the heart of his enemy Alucard. Then He swung his body directly in front of the Jackal. The Gun fired blowing through Alexander Anderson's chest. Yet his arm. The arm that would simply not work for him. It hit Alucard's neck. As it his neck. It also released a bayonet into it. Again Alucard and Anderson fell to the floor. Anderson was caught this time however. By Heinkel and Yumi.

Alucard was caught by Seras Victoria.

"So this ends our feud eh vampire?" Said Anderson.

"It appears so priest. I could only be killed by a man. It appears you were such man." Said Alucard.

Anderson was dying. Yes Dying. ( I know what is the point of having an alternate ending if the same thing happens anyway! Get over it.)

He was held by his daughter and his son on his last few moments on earth. He put both his arms around them. Miraculously both of them worked. He hugged them. Then he saw a light. And a building.

"None of you should be crying." (Yep I'm about to quote his other death speech. And yes I am not creative enough to come up with my own.) Do not shed a tear my children. Yet of course they did.

"I hear voices." He mumbled. "They sound so playful. Before you go to sleep tonight say a prayer."

Alucard was dying.( And there's the difference! I know some of you won't like this but honestly I don't care. So if you feel like mentioning it to me. Don't.)

What a guy. He had never met anyone quite like him. He didn't suppose there were to many humans out their that would ever be able to become like him but so long as a single human could be so much. There was still hope no matter how terrible things were. Then there was the police girl. She was here. Calling out master. "Listen to the priest Seras." He said. He touched her face with his hand. "You must serve our master now. Can I depend on you?"

Seras Victoria knew Alucard was going to die yet she did not wish to accept it. Until finally she had to. "Yes master."

"Good then I can go." Said Alucard as his eyes were slowly closing. He saw. The sun. It didn't hurt him. He felt. Life. Life as he had not for many years. Even though he was dieing. It was truly one of the first times he had ever felt truly awake.

Integra came over to her servants. The vampire Alucard dead? It appeared so. When she reached him. You are released vampire. Find rest if you can."

"Yes…Master." Said Alucard.

Anderson looked towards Alucard. "So demon? It appears you do not stare into the face of hell. How long then will you serve your time in purgatory?"

"I do not know Anderson. I shall see you when I arrive."

Both of them at the same time said. "Amen."

Then holding his children Father Alexander Anderson died.

As he lay next to his servant and his master. Alucard's long lived and tortured existence on earth. Ended.

Heinkel, Yumiko, and the other Iscariot members there was now around seven others. As well as Seras and Integra looked into the sky to find a large blimp landing near them with an entrance opening.

Yep. That's the end of Chapter 1. That's right there will be more. I hope that you enjoyed reading this.


	2. Chapter 2: A Truce?

Chapter 2. A truce?

Alright this is chapter two. I hope that you like it and I'll probably just have this and then end the alternate ending. But if you like to read my writing then you may look for another story I'm going to write. It is basically a story based on what the Iscariot does thirty years after the death of father Alexander Anderson in my alternate ending. Truth be told that story will be extremely better than this one. In fact the only reason I'm writing this story is to basically lead up to my next story. The title will be "Iscariot the aftermath." Please even if you don't like this story check out my next one. I guarantee it will be better.

The door opened to the blimp and seemed to invite the presence of war inside of it just as it brought war to London. The Iscariots and the members of Hellsing glanced at each other.

Sir Integra spoke first. "This is no longer a war we can win alone."

One of the Iscariots spoke. "We will not join ourselves with vampires nor the heathen scum whom ally themselves with them."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Integra as bullets came flying out of the blimp.

Everyone dived for cover. Thankfully there was plenty around due to the fact that a lot of the buildings had been destroyed.

Heinkel didn't actually move however as had already been placed behind a large chunk of rock. He had been given a sniper rifle, two pistols, and a small barrier placed around him. He looked into the scope of the sniper rifle and spotted two more Nazi vampires inside of the blimp with automatic machine guns.

He put a bullet into the gun and took aim. He fired. The bullet flew through the air and eventually tore through the neck of the Nazi vampire. His blood spilled to the floor as he tried to crawl away in silent screams. His companion abandoned him and probably moved further into the blimp.

The Iscariots and the members of Hellsing charged into the blimp. Integra looked down at the wounded vampire and shot it in the heart thus as his insides flowed out of him so too did his unlife.

The fighting was fierce. Every step taken had to be won at a price. They all separated and searched different areas of the blimp. Most of them found nothing but a Nazi vampire or two in hiding. Some of the Iscariots fell to these hiding murderers. All of the Nazi vampires fell to either the Iscariots or the members of Hellsing.

Yumi found Schrodinger. Let's just say that his body resembled little more than a puddle with a few pieces of tissue and bone placed in side of it. This would not have been the end for Schrodinger as we all know. But for the purposes of this story a Nazi vampire whom had been wounded to the point of death and left for dead found Schrödinger's blood drank it and then became like Alucard. Let also assume that this vampire killed several people and it will be some time before he can come back seeing as how he is nothing compared to Alucard. Let us also assume that he is killed by someone if and whenever he comes back.

Seras Victoria happened to found someone as well. The captain. Who is as we all know is a supposed werewolf.

"YOU! I thought we killed you!" Shouted Seras to the captain whom indeed she thought saw die.

The captain merely smirked. "You forgot to pierce the heart."

"Fine then. It appears I'll just have to kill you myself." Said Seras. She charged at him. She did not go far. The Captain avoided all of her strikes and landed many blows upon her. Most in the form of a counter strike. Some the more devastating ones were simple brute force tactics he used while she used disoriented.

She would have died most certainly. Had it not been for Mr. Bernadotte. "Come on. Get up!

Alright so we all know what happens now. The werewolf guy starts to beat the crap out of Seras. Then with the help of Mr. Bernadotte she begins to do better against him until finally they find a bunch of Nazi spoils of war. Then of course Seras almost kills him but lends that honor to Mr. Bernadotte whom kills him as a familiar with a silver tooth. Done.

Integra could hear the screams and sounds of battle as she made her way through the blimp. She did as she had hoped find the major.

"Welcome." He said smiling as she entered.

The Iscariots had split up. Two groups of two and one of three. The group of three traveled deep in I into the blimp. They were ambushed by a group a Vampires almost as soon as they turned a corner.

There was no cover. As such one man was hit instantly. He went down a rain of blood and bullets. Another man had been hit in the shoulder and arm. The third person escaped unharmed from the vampires barrage of bullets.

The Iscariots saw the attack before it hit. One went down of his knees and began to fire his twin pistols at the vampires. Another went down straight to the ground and fired of his sniper rifle. The last man stood and fired off his shotgun. The bullets from the Nazi vampire machine guns flew through the air and did what damage that was listed earlier.

The vampires however were obliterated by the onslaught of bullets. The shotgun ripped through two at the very least. The pistols took down another one and the sniper rifle killed a vampire as well. The man with the shotgun was slain. The man with the pistols was wounded.

"Gah!" Shouted the wounded man as he fell to the floor next to his fallen comrade.

The man with the sniper rifle stood up. He looked at the wound. "You'll live. But for now just stay here. If you move to much you might lose that arm."

The wounded Iscariot complied but sadly.

The man gave his wounded friend his rifle and took one of the pistols. He made his way into a lab or some such thing. He found a strange man with strange glasses shouting something about science and advancing.

"Burn in hell you unholy and damned beast." Said the Iscariot as he shot the vampire in the heart the face and then the face another three times.

"Hmmm. He pulled out a small but highly explosive device. He also took out a cell phone. "Sir?" Asked on of the Iscariots.

"Yes Geoffrey. Gather the men. We have 15 minutes to get as far way from here as possible."

"Yes sir…. Sir? What of Hellsing?"

He thought for a moment. Anderson would have helped. Did help them in fact. To kill two women by stabbing them in the back? Was that right? Should he do the right thing?

"..."

"Sir?"

"Yes. Tell them to get out. They have 15 minutes."

Integra tried to shoot and stab the major. This did not work. She did however get the entire "War is amazing." Speech. Then finally The bullet proof glass was lifted and the major pulled out a gun in an attempt to shoot Sir Integra.

This however did not work. Three Iscariots came into the room and shot the major. This did little for as we all know the major is a Cyborg. But it did give Integra a chance to shoot his gun and destroy it before she could have her eye shot.

The major laughed. "Such a ludicrous sight zees is. Iscariots have been paired with zee Nosferatu! Marvelous var. just Marvelous."

"Why do you care. You're a thing. Your not even human." Sir Integra said.

"I do believe you are vrong. I feel. I enjoy I must sustain a life. Zerfore I am human."

"Wrong. You cannot understand another person. You have no empathy. If you cannot accept that a single life is useless without others then I deny you your humanity."

The Iscariot sounded frantic. "Sir Integra! Please! This place is about to blow and we have been ordered to escort you out of it we now have less than 7 minutes!"

The major might have said more. But just then Integra spoke.

"But the simple fact that you are not human doesn't mean you won't go to hell."

When she finished she shot him in the face multiple times.

"Let's please go!"

"Fine I'll go. If we find Seras."

Just then Seras Victoria popped into the room while an Iscariot frantically pleaded with her saying that they already found Sir Integra and that she was safe as well as that she should go. Obviously Seras didn't believe him.

She flew into the room and was surprised to see that the Iscariot had been telling the truth.

They left in a hurry sprinting down the hallways. When they came out of the blimp Heinkel looked at them. "Where's Yumi?"

They looked at each other then responded. "We couldn't find her."

Heinkel was enraged. He tried to stand again. "WHAT! Get in there! We have to go back!" Heinkel fell almost as soon as he stood up. An Iscariot caught him and they began to drag him away from the blimp explaining that it was about to blow. He did not care. He fought and struggled against them all the while they tried to pull him away until he fell unconscious.

The Iscariots watched from a distance Heinkel included he had woken up but said nothing. Along with the Hellsing members.

The ship exploded. Pieces went flying everywhere. They were at a safe distance however and suffered no damage.

Though of course that would be a terrible way to end the story so lets continue for another page or two.

A lone figure walked through the cloud of dust and smoke. It limped and grabbed its side but other than that appeared to be ok. All of them raised there weapons They had been through six layers of hell. Why not add another?

Until they saw a figure dressed in Nun's robes appear from them smoke. Bleeding battered singed. But alive.

Heinkel shouted "YUMI!"

She probably would have responded had she not fallen down at that moment. Seras Victoria was actually the first person to reach her. She brought her back and set her down still conscious but in a considerable amount of pain.

Not a single one of them looked healthy but they were at least alive. Heinkel supported by two Iscariots was brought over to Sir Integra. He held out his hand.

Sir Integra shook hands with the Iscariot member expecting what she heard.

Heinkel said to her. "This changes nothing. It is our mission to rid the world of demons and monsters. Do not expect such generosity from us in the future. But for now and only now. Go in peace.

End of chapter 2 and the story. Again please check out my next Story Iscariot the aftermath. I think no matter if you liked this story or hated it you find my next one far more enjoyable. Or so I hope.

Its called "Iscariot the aftermath." There will be a lot more chapters and after chapter two gets up you can even send in an OC. Please read the bottom of chapter two before you send in your OC.


End file.
